Toto
Origin Toto was a happy dog, and was the only thing in Kansas that kept Dorothy Gale happy and colorful when the land had turned everything else a uniform gray. When a cyclone struck Kansas, Toto was taken along with Dorothy in their house all the way to the Land of Oz by the twister. When Dorothy began her journey across that strange land, Toto followed her the whole way. At first he was suspicious of her new friends, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion but came to get along with them. He was eventually returned to Oz with Dorothy. When Dorothy permanently moved to the Land of Oz, along with her Aunt Em & Uncle Henry, Toto joined them, living with Dorothy in the Emerald City. He gained the ability to talk when he was in the Land of Oz, but preferred not to, instead communicating nonverbally with Dorothy. When this came to Dorothy's attention, she cornered him and got him to say something. When Ozma was kidnapped by Ugu the Shoemaker, Toto was left behind at the palace by Dorothy but found out from Jellia Jamb, the Green Girl what was going on. He was able to catch the party before they left, hiding in the wagon so Dorothy wouldn't know he was with the party until it was too late. The Cowardly Lion knew, but he stayed out of the matter. When Dorothy found out, she allowed him to stay with the party. During the adventure, Toto spent a lot of time talking with the other animals in the party: the Cowardly Lion, the Saw-Horse, and the Woozy. He also came to believe he had lost his growl, and that it had been stolen by the same thief who stole Ozma, Glinda's Great Book of Records, and Cayke's Magic Dishpan. After Dorothy and the Frogman defeated Ugu, Toto noticed his growl had come back. Toto has long, silky hair and small black eyes that twinkle merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose. Public Domain Appearances Books: *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Road to Oz *The Emerald City of Oz *Little Wizard Stories of Oz *The Patchwork Girl of Oz *Tik-Tok of Oz *The Scarecrow of Oz *The Lost Princess of Oz *The Magic of Oz Film: *The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Notes *In the 1902 stage production, Toto was replaced by Imogene the Cow. See Also *Oz Wiki *Comic Vine *Wikipedia *Disney Wiki Category:Literary Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Talking Animals Category:Reilly & Britton Characters Category:L. Frank Baum - Creator Category:Male Characters Category:1900 Debuts Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Sterling Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:First Characters Category:Gilberton Characters Category:Dark Horse Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Characters Category:W.W. Denslow - Creator Category:ABC Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Rankin/Bass Characters Category:Canine Characters Category:Universal Studios Character